DC Elite:Justice League of America
by DC Elite
Summary: After the defeat of Eclipso,the members of JLA had their last meeting the team disbanded. However,as we all know evil always rises and there must be balance.
1. Chapter 1

**_JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA #1_**

 ** _Welcome Back Part 1_**

 ** _By: Jacob Harper_**

After the defeat of Eclipso,the members of JLA had their last meeting the team disbanded. However,as we all know evil always rises and there must be balance.

 **JLA Watchtower (The Moon)**

Supergirl,Donna Troy and Jade converse amongst themselves in the watchtower meeting hall. The three heroine sit and ponder to one another of the fate of the league.

Supergirl: I still don't understand why would Dick, Batman just disband the league? We defeated Eclipso it was a major victory.

Donna Troy: I've known Dick for a long time but never thought he who do that.

Jade: The watchtower is so quiet I miss the others Congorilla,Jesse. This can't end like this the league is always needed.

Donna Troy: I agree we are the league we just need to rebuild.

As the three continued to conversate down on Earth in Gotham City Dick Grayson aka Batman is have his own conversation with his former Titans teammate Starfire.

Batman: Do you know where he is Kory?

Starfire: We do Vic pinpointed his location we need to help him Dick.

Batman: Need my help with Roy?

Starfire: No. We can handle this we'll find Roy you on the other hand should be with the league with Donna.

Batman: There is no more league it was disband.

Starfire is shocked and very displeased she intensely stares at Dick.

Batman: I know that look Kory what is it?

Starfire: Dick Grayson I've never known you to be a quitter as along as we've known each other. Why would you do that? Donna and yourself lead the team carrying the legacy of the past teams of the league and now you quit. That is not the Dick Grayson I love.

The words of Starfire cut Dick deep and in his heart he knows Starfire is right. Why did he disband the team he begins to ponder to himself.

Starfire: Dick I know you the league is needed and you are apart of the league.

Batman: (smiling) You're right Kory there was no need to disband. Thank you.

Starfire: You're welcome

Batman: I better go...find Roy before his grief gets him killed.

Starfire: We'll find him.

(Read Titans Prime )

Starfire ascends into the air and flies off. Dick leaps off the rooftop descending down into his batmobile. Just before he drives away he has a feeling he's being watched he however shakes off that notion and drives away. Meanwhile, at the home of Jesse Quick and Rick Tyler Donna,Kara and Jade pay their former teammate a visit.

Donna Troy: So how are you feeling Jesse?

Jesse Quick: I'm always hungry,Donna. I have weird cravings,everything seems to hurt and I….

Rick Tyler: We're good Donna but I must admit the cravings are getting weird.

Jade: How so,Rick?

Rick Tyler: Who eats pastrami on rye dip it in chocolate sauce or fried rice and pickles.

Supergirl:Oh that's pretty gross Jesse and you enjoy it?

Jesse Quick: Hey! Don't knock it till you tried it Kara. So besides visiting what brings you guys here?

Donna Troy: Just to let you know we're rebuilding the League.

Jesse is surprised but overwhelmed with the news,but also a sigh of sadness as well.

Jesse Quick: Truly great news indeed I wish I could but as you can see.

Donna Troy: We understand Jesse we know the welfare of your unborn child comes first.

Jada: So do you guys know what you're having?

Rick and Jesse smile at each other then turn to their friends.

Jesse Quick: It's a boy!

 **Meanwhile at JLA Watchtower**

Batman: Donna glad you're here listen I was wrong to disband the team a month ago. After the ordeal with Eclipso I think I was too quick to jump the gun.

Donna Troy: You made a mistake now you want to fix it.

Batman: True by the way I talked to Kory.

Donna Troy: Kory?

Batman: Donna you know Kory stop joke you sick or something?

Donna Troy: Sorry, of course Kory how is she?

Batman:*confused* She's...fine its Roy that I'm worried about Vic,Gar,Raven and Kory are gonna find him.

Donna Troy: Is Roy sick?

Batman: Yes, Donna remember he has cancer.

As the two into the meeting hall Dick continues to ponder to himself what is wrong with Donna.

Batman: So where's Green Lantern back on Oa?

Donna Troy: Indeed

Batman: Hope everything goes well him.

At that moment Dick punches Donna. She falls to the floor.

Batman: Who are you! Because you're sure not Donna Troy.

Impostor Donna Troy: *on knees* Very good Batman what gave me away?

Batman: Let me think….everything now I ask again who are you?

Impostor Donna Troy: Well I guess I can drop the act.

As Batman stands him guard the Donna Troy impostor begin to shapeshift. Gone are the woman features replaced now with jet black skin,glowing white eyes who towers over Batman. Suddenly, the black skinned man grabs Batman hold him up by the throat.

?: You asked who I am Batman? Well you may call me Kali'kak but I prefer Oblivion. Do you have anymore questions?

**What will happened to Batman? What does Oblivion want? Be soon for issue 2**

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA #2**

 **WELCOME BACK PART 2**

 **By: Jacob Harper**

Oblivion: So Batman you now know my name, anymore question? I can't hear you maybe its my hand around your throat.

 _The black skinned creature still had the caped crusader by the throat pulls Batman closer to him._

Oblivion: So Batman if you may you can speak. Now then what do you have to say.

Batman: …..fire in the hole.

 _Suddenly, Batman pushes off of Oblivion and runs in the opposite direction. Oblivion looks down and notices several mini bombs. The bombs explode sending Oblivion flying backwards._

Oblivion: (laughing) Very clever dear Batman clever indeed. However,not smart you know ...I will find you.

 _Dick knew he couldn't take Oblivion head on he knew it was time to call his friends. Able to reach the Justice League communication monitor he called to his friends._

Batman: Donna...you there...Donna come on.

 _Meanwhile, Donna, Kara and Jade have said their goodbyes to Jesse. Suddenly,Donna hears Dick call the three heroines fly off to help their friend. Meanwhile, back in the Watchtower Dick begins to active the tower defense systems._

Oblivion: *searching* Oh come now Batman you don't truly believe these so called defense will protect you. I was able to sabotage Icon's ship, now he's struck on Earth.

Batman: Icon.. you say... interesting. So tell why the Justice League, Oblivion?

Oblivion: *still searching* Why not? Yes.. we've never crossed paths but I figured this should be fun since this league is truly at its weakest.

Batman: So you're the type kick them when their down.

Oblivion: Yes, Batman I love to do that.

 _Dick turns around to see Oblivion behind him. He back flips away then throws two batarangs. However, Oblivion deflects them, he then quickly leaps into the air pouncing on Batman._

Oblivion: I admire a good chase Batman but this is game is over.

Batman: True...but would you believe me if I told you look out.

Oblivion: You think I will fall for that.

 _Suddenly, like torpedo Supergirl tackles Oblivion the two go hurdling through several walls. Donna and Jade tend to Dick._

Donna Troy: Dick are you alright?

Batman: Got my message ..I see.

Jade: Who's your friend, Dick?

Batman: Calls himself Oblivion come lets get to Kara.

 _Three head in the direction Kara and Oblivion crashes. Once they arrive they see Supergirl and Oblivion fighting._

Oblivion: Clever Batman you were stalling till your friends arrive. I forgot about the Kryptonian on your team.

Supergirl: Don't know who you are ugly but your out of here.

Oblivion: Really and who's gonna stop me you four?

Donna Troy: Right us four!

Batman: The Justice League.

 _The four heroes battle the black skinned foe, working together as a team. Each member using their various tools of their trade. Oblivion falls to his knees in what would seem as he yields to the team._

Batman: It's over Oblivion.

Supergirl: Give up.

Oblivion: *laughing* Give up? Please if that's all you four can do I'm in for one helluva ride.

Jade: Guess you need a better ass kicking.

Oblivion: And you my friends have a choice to make.

Donna Troy: What are you talking about?

Oblivion: Remember what I told you Batman. I sabotaged Icon ship and I did the same to you watchtower.

Batman: You didn't?

Oblivion: Sure did your watchtower will explode in less than 15 minutes. Your choice Justice League.

Batman: Nice try Oblivion but only one person is needed.

 _Dick races to the power annex room, while the others watched over Oblivion._

Oblivion: You think he'll make it? I bet he won't.

Donna Troy: Don't! I've known that man for years you bet on the bat.

 _Dick makes it into the power annex room Oblivion basically tried to overload a power network. Dick works as fast as he could trying to regulate the power flow. With least that 4 minutes he's able to fix the power flow of the watchtower. However, Dick didn't realize Oblivion planned ahead another bomb detonated and Dick is sucked out into space._

Supergirl: That was an explosion *grabs Oblivion* your doing?

Oblivion: Maybe..what's the saying always have back up plan. *pointing* I wonder how long he can hold his breathe.

 _The heroines turn to see Dick floating in space._

Donna Troy: Kara!

Supergirl: I'm on it.

 _Supergirl flies out to save Batman. As Donna and Jade turn back to see Oblivion disappeared._

Jade: Where did he go?

Donna Troy: Never mind. Dick is more important.

 _Supergirl gets to Batman and quickly heads back to the watchtower. Donna and Jade meet Kara they take him to sick bay and get him on oxygen. A few hours later Dick wakes up to see his teammates._

Supergirl: How you feeling, Dick?

Batman: Still cold but alive thanks to you. What happen to Oblivion?

Jade: Disappeared Dick just like that.

Donna Troy: How did he get in the watchtower and what does he want?

Batman: All good questions all I got from him he's looking at us as an obstacle a game. He also mentioned Icon.

Jade: Icon what does he have to do with this?

Batman: A lot Jade, Icon knows our black skinned friend Oblivion very well.

Donna Troy: Then we need to speak with him.

Supergirl: My question to you Dick. I know what I heard you called us the Justice League are we a team again?

 _All eyes are on Dick there's total silence,Dick looks at his friends and smiles at them._

Batman: Yes, we're the Justice League now and as long as we can go. We need help though.

Donna Troy: I agree we need help.

Batman: We rebuild the Justice League. I leave that up to you all. I'm going to find Icon.

Donna Troy: You know where he is, Dick?

Batman: Yeah..pretty much so let's get to work shall we ladies.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
